Drabbles Varios
by Melocoton
Summary: Triste DracoGinny. Otro triste de Neville. Una pareja extraña y un poco de humor. Nuevo! RonHermione love! xD
1. Nada de Amor

Hola! Escribí algo, es cortito, tiene exactamente 100 palabras y surgió de un reto de una comunidad así que me gustaría que lo leyeran y me dejaran su opinión :). Besitos!

**Nada de amor**

Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados. Terminaros los besos apasionados y trataron de acallar sus respiraciones agitadas. Se miraron y los dos sonrieron a su manera. Ginny como esperando que el diga algo agradable; Draco sarcásticamente, mirándola con deseo.

- Estuvo muy bien. Sos buena para estas cosas. Mañana a la misma hora, acá mismo.

Ginny asintió con una sonrisa débil. Se volvió a su sala común. ¿Por qué nunca le decía que la quería¿Por que era solo sexo y nada de amor¿Y por que ella seguía con ese estúpido juego?

Porque era su único momento "feliz" del día…

Fin


	2. El Regalo

Hola! Veo que mi primer drabble no tuvo mucho éxito… que pena! ;; igual voy a contestar mis dos reviews :) . Este es otro drabble, mucho mas tierno que el anterior pero también un poco triste. Espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber! jeje

**Anzu Black:** y si! Tiene exactamente 100 palabras, esa es la idea… y que pueda transmitir algo mucho mas "largo" en tan poca extensión..no estoy segura de si te gusto o no, pero igual gracias por haber dejado un review :)

**Morella Malfoy:** Gracias! Que bueno que te gusto. Pero lamentablemente no lo puedo seguir… la esencia de la idea cambiaría… y no me gustaría ver eso… jeje. Saludos y ojalá te guste este!

**El regalo**

Neville nunca había tenido una escoba en su vida. Nadie en su sano juicio le daría una. Por eso mismo es que su madre se la había comprado.

En una de sus visitas al hospital, ella dijo:

- Seguro que volás muy bien en escoba, te voy a comprar una.

Y a la semana siguiente lo recibió con un enorme paquete, que por su forma, ya anticipaba lo que era.

Y para Neville, aunque fuera totalmente inútil ese objeto, sería el regalo mas hermoso que jamás le fueran a dar y por eso lo iba a cuidar con su vida.

Fin


	3. Amor Imposible

Ok ¬¬, ya veo que esto no tiene nada de éxito, muchas gracias a la señorita que me dejó un review, ya hablamos por msn :).

Espero, tal vez, que llegue el milagro y de pronto alguien lea esto y no lo este publicando en vano… xD pero como no me cuesta nada, lo voy a seguir haciendo :)

100 palabras, solo eso, ni una mas ni una menos. Y eso no va a cambiar. Son retos que surgen en una comunidad, y tengo un montón escritos! Muajaja, así que tengo para seguir publicando! xD

**Amor Imposibles**

Ella era delicada y simple, querida por sus amigos y feliz por la vida que le había tocado. Él era bruto y estúpido, insoportable y poco iluminado como para ponerse a pensar en cosas difíciles, como la vida.

A pesar de todo, se amaban como nadie, nunca, se hubiera imaginado. Se deseaban, se comprendían y se ayudaban. A él le encantaba su pelo rojo, le parecía sexy y amaba olerlo, y ella adoraba la forma en que el comía sin tener vergüenza de lo que pensaran los demás.

Ginny Weasley y Gregory Goyle: la pareja mas extraña de todo Hogwarts.

Fin


	4. Planes

Un nuevo drabble en cien palabras. Ojalá les guste y les haga reír xD. Se me ocurrió cuando leía la piedra filosofal, en la parte que dice que Ron y Harry se quedaron pensando en maneras para hacer expulsar a Malfoy. Jeje. Saludos!

**LORA.D:** ay, pero que lindo review:) jaja, muchas gracias. Creo que mi favorito también es el primero… le tengo cariño pro ser el primero que escribí. Gracias otra vez!

**Lenne:** Muchas gracias por lo que decís. La verdad que no me gusta mucho la idea de Draco y Ginny juntos. Nunca me gusto la pareja, esto salió de la nada. Tal vez se me ocurra algo nuevo… y te lo voy a dedicar! xD jeje. Saludos!

**Davinia Malfoy Logan:** Hola! Jaja, supongo que lo del reto es un chiste… pero si queres lo hago! En serio te digo! Jaja, no creo que sea un martirio... pero supongo que lo decis porque te gustan… jeje, ojalá sigas leyendo! Un beso.

**Planes**

"Me gustaría que lo expulsen…" 

"¡Podemos decir que te intento acosar sexualmente!" – decía un entusiasmado pelirrojo.

"¿Por qué a mi?"

"Todos sabemos que Malfoy siente atracción hacia vos, lo dijo Parvati"

Harry hizo como que vomitaba… Parvati casi siempre tenía razón.

"Podemos hacer así: te acercas y le decis que te gusta, él se va a entusiasmar y te va a querer besar," – Harry se sonrojó – "entonces empezas a gritar y llegó yo con algún profesor… ¡es brillante!"

"¡Pero no quiero hacerlo!"

"¿No querías que lo expulsen?"

"¿No hay otra manera?"

Ron pensaba.

"¿Y si decimos que nos quiso matar?"


	5. Heridas

**Holitas! Nuevo drabble! a mi, especialmente, este me gusta mucho. Será porque es mi parejita especial! **

**Se supone que está situado en el final del tercer año, con la pierna rota de Ron y Harry descansando en otro lugar de la enfermería. Pero si este dato no se sabe no pasa nada! xD**

**Ojalá guste, saludos!**

**Heridas **

Estaban en la enfermería. Harry dormía, tranquilo, después de todo lo sucedido

"Tenés sangre en labio" – hablaban en voz baja

"Puede ser…" - Hermione se lo mordió suavemente, chupándose su sangre.

Ron no dejaba de mirar su boca.

"Vos tenés sangre en toda la cara" – dijo ella.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca: una sonrisa forzada, parecía.

"Te sigue sangrando"

Hermione sonrió débilmente.

"Voy a esperar a que pare" – se acercó un poco mas a Ron.

"Te puedo ayudar…" - La voz de Ron era débil

"Si querés…"

Ron atrapo el labio de Hermione con los suyos. Ese fue el comienzo del beso.


End file.
